In the bread and baked goods baking industry, bakable products such as yeast laden bread dough are commonly processed and cooked via conveyance along an automated bread line which mechanically incorporates a powered continuous loop chain conveyor. Such conveyors commonly carry bread dough through processing chambers such as a tunnel configured bread rising or proofing chamber and a tunnel configured bread baking chamber. Such powered continuous loop conveyor chains commonly support and carry a multiplicity of pan support racks which typically consist of matrix of rigid steel bars or wires. Ferrous metal baking pans containing the bread dough are commonly carried upon such racks through such bread rising and bread baking chambers.
In order to securely and releasably interconnect such ferrous metal bread baking pans with such continuous loop chain conveyed bread racks, magnetic fasteners are known to be provided for securely and releasably joining such pans with such racks. However, commonly known magnetic fasteners adapted for achieving such pan to rack interconnections typically are themselves difficult to attach to the bread racks or to detach from the bread racks. Additionally, such known magnetic fasteners are typically difficult to manufacture and assemble, and they commonly undesirably expose their supported permanent magnets to wear, corrosion and oxidation due to moisture exposure, debris fouling, and resultant degradation of magnetic strength and performance.
The instant inventive magnetic fastening assembly for attaching a ferrous metal baking pan to a baking rack solves or ameliorates problems, defects, and deficiencies of known magnetic fasteners for interconnecting bread pans with baking racks by providing a specialized “E” plate configured fastening assembly.